crystalguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystalGuardians Wiki:FAQ
This is the FAQ, if you have any general questions you think should be listed here, then place them on the Talk Page and we'll answer them and see if they fit in here. General FAQ General Questions about the Animepedia. Why can't we write about Manga here? *The Animepedia is for Anime, the Manga Wiki is for Manga. The Animepedia is part of the larger Wikia ACG, the Animepedia is the wiki in the project covering anime, other wiki in the project cover specific anime and the projects goals are to grow to cover Anime, Manga, Cartoons, and Comics. All of which would be generalized into 4 main wiki, one on each topic, and the major series would each get their own wiki covering the series' anime and manga, or cartoons and comics and all the games and other media specific to that series. Existance Questions about why the Animepedia exists and it's difference to other resources. Q: Why do we need the Animepeida when we have sites such as AniDB, ANN, and AnimeNfo? *AniDB, ANN, and AnimeNfo all simply list anime and short information on them such as a synopsis. The objective of the Animepedia is not simply to list out all the anime and short information on them. The objective is to list out all anime, and all the info on the anime such as character listings with full information, episode summarys, and definitions of special terms. *AniDB, ANN, and AnimeNfo all use their own type of software. The Animepedia uses MediaWiki software which is designed specialy to work as an encyclopedia, and there is always room on the internet for a different approach to a subject as someone else said: I think there is always room for a different approach, and a wiki certainly is that. And however many sites there are on a subject, there is always potential for a new site to come along and do things better! I certainly don't think it's right to say "we have a site about this, that's it, the Internet is complete in this subject. Q: Why do we need the Animepedia when we have Anime-Wiki.org? *Anime-Wiki.org has goals similar to sites such as AniDB, ANN, and AnimeNfo. Just like AniDB, ANN, and AnimeNfo, Anime-Wiki.org is not a site intending to document on every little aspect of an anime, it is another site intenting to list things such as show synopsis. *Anime-Wiki.org is licensed under the CC-by-nc-sa 2.5 license while the Animepedia is licensed under the GFDL. Anime-Wiki.org is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 2.5 license while the Animepedia is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License, and Wikipedia is also licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. Both the CC-by-nc-sa state that all derivitive works made from their content must be licensed under the same license. This means that because Anime-Wiki.org is licensed under the CC-by-nc-sa license and not the GFDL, Anime-Wiki.org can only cite small portions of wikipedia for information which they type out, they cannot copy over work from wikipedia and alter it to fit needs. But the Animepedia is licensed under the GFDL just like Wikipedia, this means that we are able to copy entire wikipedia pages about an anime, use the template pointing to the major article on the subject and place other pages in a sources section and then modify that content to fit our needs and expand on it to encompas all the information we want. That also means that Wikipedia can copy work we've done and we can gain more content from them to. The wikipedia editors may also come here to edit on more information without any change in how their information is licensed. *No one owns the Animepedia. Anime-Wiki.org is owned by a group of people. While the Animepedia is hosted by the free service Wikia which means that no one owns the Animepedia. If an admin for the Animepedia decides to leave, or an admin becomes disruptive to the wiki, the staff on Wikia can remove bad admins and can also allow other users to adopt the wiki and they can be given administrator status to. So even if an admin dissapears the wiki still goes on, but if all the admin for Anime-Wiki.org dissapear, then no-one can become an admin for that wiki, and even worse, the wiki might be deleted from the server or the hosting account expires and the wiki could dissapear completely. This means that the Animepeida is a true community project. One which dosen't cover a single wiki but covers a number of wiki in a project. Q: Why do we need the Animepedia when we already have Wikipedia? *Wikipedia is an encyclopedia on all subjects. The Animepedia is an encyclopedia on Anime. Wikipedia has a large broad topicscale, that also means that there is content which dosen't fit on wikipedia, much of what wouldn't fit on wikipedia about anime can be documented here allowing us to expand and give more details on information which wikipedia can't cover. *Wikipedia is one encyclopdeia. The Animepedia is a wiki in part of the Wikia ACG. Wikipedia is one encyclopedia on every subject. Wikia ACG is a project spanning a number of Wiki on Wikia. The Animepedia is just the Wiki about Anime, all the smaller anime are documented in full here, and a listing of all anime is listed here, but if an anime is sufficiently large enough such as the anime Naruto, Bleach, and InuYasha they may actualy be given their own wiki dedicated to that specific series. This wiki would be linked back to the Animepedia and we would link to them in our listing. This allows us to cover so much more information than Wikipedia could as one encyclopedia.